


The Woes of Crate Carriers

by MorningstarGlory



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Ficlet, Funny, Gen, Kink Meme, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningstarGlory/pseuds/MorningstarGlory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard out here for a man carrying a crate. Especially when there's an Assassin running around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woes of Crate Carriers

Alfonso de Luca walked through the streets of Roma, taking great care to avoid the crowds. You see, Alfonso was a crate carrier. It wasn’t the most prestigious of jobs, but it allowed him to feed his family. 

But it was a lonely job. Such a lonely, lonely job! He had to avoid people while he worked; for every broken crate was deducted to from his salary and little Gavino desperately needed new shoes! 

Yet suddenly, across the courtyard, he saw him! Yes! Another crate carrier! Somebody who understood his lonely job! He approached the man as quickly as he could while carrying his crate.

“You!” He exclaimed, joy apparent in his voice. “You’re carrying a crate!”

“So I am!” cried the other man, just as happily. “And you are carrying a crate as well! Let us carry our crates together, my friend!”

Alfonso was filled with joy as they resumed traveling. The crowds ignored one crate carrier, but never two crate carriers. 

“Look there!” His new friend said, gesturing with his head (for his hands were full of crate). “Another carrier! We should invite him! We shall travel alone no longer!”

It was a joyous day, for everywhere they walked; they found more fellow crate carriers. Alfonso had never known such company. The conversation flowed freely and even the densest of crowds parted to make way for them. 

Then tragedy struck. Across the courtyard, there was an outraged cry from one of the guards and a large man dressed in strange robes burst onto the street. He made no attempt to avoid Alfonso and his fellow crate carriers as he shoved people aside. Alfonso cried out in anger and horror as the strange man tripped and managed to knock the crates out of all of their hands.

There was a moment of stunned silence as they all looked over the remains of their broken crates. Then, in unison, they all turned to the heartless man who had shoved them.

Without a word, the man reached into his bag, threw a handful of gold coins at them and ran off before they could attempt to call the guards. Oh, what is the world coming to?

**Author's Note:**

> "This dialogue was super realistic!", said no one. 
> 
> Did you know crate stops looking like an actual word if you write it enough?


End file.
